


You're Gonna Die Here

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [54]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Interrogation, M/M, Smoking, well pre-interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 4: CapsShip/Character: Bokuto/Kuroo or Akaashi, Terushima/Any, Alisa/Saeko, Yachi/AnyFandom: Haikyuu, YowapedaMajor Tags: Major character deathAdditional Tags: Spoilers for Oyasumi Punpun, AU welcomedDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:"Am I going to be killed here... ?""... Yes."Source: Oyasumi Punpun





	You're Gonna Die Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LLordTourrettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/gifts).



> I may have initially misread the ships and made it IwaKyou but I don't regret it.
> 
> Aniki is also a term used to show respect to higher ranking members in the yakuza.

“You should take Kyoutani with you,” Oikawa says.

“With all due respect, he’s not the calmest nor has he been in an interrogation room before,” Iwaizumi says, cautious to let Kyoutani enter an interrogation room. Kyoutani was better suited for things like collection protection money and being extra muscle. 

“It wouldn’t hurt for him to learn. Plus then you two can spend more time together,” Oikawa says with a smile on his face.

“Is this a request or an order?” Iwaizumi asks, not really ready for Kyoutani to see this part of him. Things worked differently in an interrogation room, and while Kyoutani was certainly aware that Iwaizumi did dirty work for the Seijoh, it was another thing to actually have him present.

“An order. It’s about time we see if he’s suited to be anything better than a grunt,” Oikawa says.

“Of course. I’ll find him and we will make our way to the warehouse,” Iwaizumi says, making his way out of Oikawa’s office.

“No need to rush. He deserves to sit and sweat it out while his fate comes to him. After all, that asshole thought he could betray this family,” Oikawa says, dismissing him. 

Iwaizumi nods to Oikawa and closes the door behind him. He needs to find where Kyoutani is. But first he needs a smoke. He knew that he would probably be busy today, just not with Kyoutani present. 

Iwaizumi makes his way out of the Seijoh office and lights a cigarette. He rests his head against the building, trying to figure out how much he needs to warn Kyoutani about. He figures he will figure out as he talks to Kyoutani, but before he can do that he has to find Kyoutani. He gets out his phone and calls Kyoutani.

“Hajime?” Kyoutani asks, surprised to be getting a phone call.

“Hey Kentarou. Change of plans. Boss wants you with me today,” Iwaizumi says.

“I thought you were gonna be busy with your special work today,” Kyoutani says

“I am. But Oikawa thanks it’s time to see if you can handle more.” Iwaizumi says, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

“Well we can’t say no to the boss. Where should I meet you?” Kyoutani asks, and Iwaizumi can hear the sounds of Kyoutani putting dishes in the sink.

“Hmmm, how about the hostess club down on Tori Street?” Iwaizumi says, taking a final drag of his cigarette.

“I can be there in like five minutes,” Kyoutani says.

“See ya soon,” Iwaizumi says.

“See ya,” Kyoutani says and Iwaizumi hears the line go dead.

Iwaizumi debates smoking another cigarette but thinks better of it, instead making his way towards the hostess club. The streets are starting to crowd now in the red light district, people are leaving their boring day jobs and getting ready to enjoy the nightlife entertainment of the city. Iwaizumi doesn’t mind it though, personally he feels like the district looks wrong in the daytime. 

He makes it to the hostess club and sees Kyoutani walking towards him two buildings down. He tilts his head to indicate that Kyoutani should follow him down the back alley. Iwaizumi makes sure to go slow enough through the alleyways that Kyoutani can follow him. He finally stops in front of the warehouse and waits for Kyoutani, who shows up a minute later.

“You ready?” Kyoutani asks, keeping his distance. He senses that Iwaizumi is different right now, and he doesn’t want to get too close.

“The better question is are you?” Iwaizumi counters. He takes a deep breath and says, “Look Kentarou. I know you’ve seen rough shit. You’ve been in plenty of fights and been caught up in things. But this is different. It’s slower - so much slower. This isn’t a fair situation - the fucker is gonna be tied up and screaming and crying and eventually he might piss himself because he’s so scared. But if I’m doing this it’s because they fucked up, and they fucked up hard. This isn’t gonna be pretty Kentarou,” Iwaizumi finishes. 

“I don’t have to do any of the work do I?” Kyoutani asks, nervousness barely creeping into his voice.

“No. Oikawa just said to bring you along, not to get you involved,” Iwaizumi says, trying to be comforting.

“Then I say the sooner we start the sooner we can leave,” Kyoutani says.

“Very well,” Iwaizumi says, opening the door into the warehouse. 

Iwaizumi leads Kyoutani into the warehouse and walks over to the man with a bag over his head. He turns on the lamps so the man is no longer sitting in almost darkness and rips the bag off the man’s head. 

“Now then Yuda, looks like it’s time for us to have a discussion,” Iwaizumi says, his voice low and his hand resting on Yuda’s face.

“P-Please, no, Iwaizumi-aniki, you have to understand, this is all a misunderstanding!” Yuda pleads.

“So you mean to tell me that Watari’s information is wrong? That you haven’t been meeting with Karasuno’s men and failing to report to your superiors that you’ve been talking with rivals?” Iwaizumi asks, circling around Yuda before crouching down to face Yuda. “‘Cuz to call Watari a liar...well, I’d say that someone has secrets to hide.” 

“There’s nothing to hide! We were just at the same places that’s all!” Yuda says, panic clearly in his voice.

“See here’s the thing Yuda-” Iwaizumi says pulling out a knife - “that sounds like absolute horseshit.”

Kyoutani starts to understand what Iwaizumi was trying to tell him outside. He almost feels sorry for Yuda, but he has no sympathy for traitors.

“Iwaizumi-aniki....Am I gonna be killed here?”

“Yes.”


End file.
